<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rêver by unjellify</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525064">Rêver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unjellify/pseuds/unjellify'>unjellify</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AIDS, Angst, Dreams, Fantasy, Implied Character Death, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Modern AU, Soulmates, Unhappy Ending, also just a way for me to write about my perfect dates, based on a twitter thread i wrote two years ago, dream dates, like literally devastating to write, not graphic, there's an alternate happy ending if anyone wants it, this crushed me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unjellify/pseuds/unjellify</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rêver •</p><p>(Vb.) To dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marvin woke up pressed against his pillow, his face slicked with sweat for the third time that week. He was an unpleasant sort of hot, so he slipped off his shirt and sighed, pressing his eyes closed again so he could think about the boy.</p>
<p><br/>He remembered the boy being a confident, alluring sort of handsome- with neat brown hair, dark colored eyes, and pink, plump lips.</p>
<p>Marvin remembered a few of the exact details, too - the dimple that stood out against the boy’s cheek when he grinned or laughed, his long eyelashes, the way his eyebrows would somehow convey nearly every emotion he was feeling.</p>
<p>He and the boy had met in the park in his first ever dream of him, Marvin remembered - he had approached the boy and asked the name of the dog he was walking.</p>
<p>The boy had smirked, and asked what it was to him. Marvin had felt a jolt of adrenaline, then, and responded that he just wanted to know.</p>
<p>The boy had looked him up and down, his lingering gaze burning through Marvin’s self-set walls. After a moment, he had finally responded,<br/>“Buy me coffee first?”</p>
<p><br/>Marvin had gaped at him. If this was real life, he would've glared at the boy and turned on his heel. But this wasn’t real life; he was free to be himself here. The boy had smiled, and said yes once Marvin obediently asked.</p>
<p>Marvin had asked his name, and the boy had opened his mouth to answer, then Marvin felt himself slipping away, the world falling apart around him, and he was awake.<br/>His second dream about the boy had started with him sitting in a coffee shop, one that Marvin recognized to stand a few blocks away from him.</p>
<p>The boy had walked in, and grinned happily when he saw Marvin sitting there.</p>
<p>He had slipped into the chair across from them, and their conversation had picked up from where it left off. Dream-Marvin seemed to know the boy’s name but when he tried to narrow in on what it was, the memory got even more blurry.</p>
<p>After they had finished their coffee, they got more. And more. And more, until the coffee shop was closing. They had gone back to the boy’s house - his parents apparently somewhere else - and sat on the carpet, gorging themselves on dessert and warm apple cider.</p>
<p>The boy had just reached out a hand to gently tuck a strand of hair behind Marvin’s ear, and just as they got close to touching, Marvin had fallen away again, the world dematerializing as he spiraled back to reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dream Marvin had just woken up from was even better. Marvin thought back wistfully to the beginning - Him and the boy sitting side by side in swim trunks, speeding down the coast of what he assumed to be Hawaii on a speedboat.</p>
<p>Two sandwiches and two packages of chips sat next to them both, but remained ignored as they both giggled at the other’s reactions to the salty spray hitting their face.</p>
<p>They had gone like that for a while - both of them making idle conversation, gentle jabs at one another, looking over the edge of the boat, all while squinting against the cold water droplets hitting their faces, which remained in such gentle contrast with the heat of the bright sun and high-noon.</p>
<p>Their boat, Marvin remembered, had hit a large wave at some point, and the boy had shrieked, grabbing onto Marvin’s arm as they bounced up and down. Marvin had felt particularly gutsy then- his stomach fluttering from either sea sickness or nerves, he had shielded the boy’s face from the misty water spraying onto them by pressing a warm hand to his damp face.</p>
<p>The boy looked up at him then, grinned, and with barely a moment’s hesitation, had leaned in, sealing his lips against Marvin’s own.</p>
<p>He tasted like cherries and dry chapstick.</p>
<p>Sparks had exploded in the back of Marvin’s eyelids, and he melted into the boy’s arms, and then the boat was dropping down again, and Marvin pulled back and opened his eyes, a smile on his lips. But it wasn’t the boat; Marvin had woken up. He lay there for a bit, rather foolishly licking his lips in hopes that he could still taste the boy.</p>
<p><br/>He couldn’t.</p>
<p><br/>Marvin stared down at his warm room, his comforter pushed onto the floor, and a pit of disappointment growing in his stomach, threatening to well up into his throat in a rude attempt to make him cry.</p>
<p>The very next night, Marvin went to sleep that night with one goal; to obtain, and remember, the boy's name. He opened his eyes to fireworks. Popping, bursting, and exploding above him, the crowd he was a part of exclaimed at every flash of light. He turned to look over his shoulder, and smiled when he saw the boy heading towards him, holding two ice cream cones.</p>
<p>They sat, quietly, savoring each other's company, eating their ice cream. The fireworks were lighting up the boy's face in golds, reds, and blues, and Marvin remembered to finally ask,</p>
<p><br/>"What's your name?"</p>
<p><br/>The boy blinked. "I'm Whizzer. What's yours?"</p>
<p><br/>Marvin felt a flash of recognition at the name, and slowly, he responded, "Marvin."</p>
<p><br/>Whizzer nodded.</p>
<p><br/>They turned back to the fireworks. After a few minutes, their ice cream devoured, Whizzer leaned gently back against Marvin, and Marvin instinctively wrapped his arms around him. They lay there, the world fading away.</p>
<p>Marvin rubbed tiny circles into Whizzer's side with one hand, and his breath hitched when Whizzer grabbed his other. They lay there, warm and full and content, until Whizzer's breathing gradually slowed.</p>
<p>His breath evened, and the moment it did, he disappeared from Marvin's arms. Marvin sat there, for a moment, staring at the spot Whizzer had sat. He let himself fall away, away, awake.</p>
<p><br/>His dreams weren't fun when there was nobody to share them with. The next morning, Marvin couldn’t ignore the pit of familiarity in his stomach, and followed his own feet to the library, head occupied with only thoughts of Whizzer.</p>
<p><br/>Whizzer, with his brown eyes, and his brown hair, and his open expression.</p>
<p><br/>Whizzer, with his pink lips that tasted like cherries, and sea-salt, and dry chapstick.</p>
<p><br/>Whizzer, with his smirks, and insults, and lingering looks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whizzer Brown, with his picture in the LGBTQ+ history book from the library that Marvin had checked out months prior.</p>
<p>Whizzer Brown, born in 1964, dead in 1982.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marvin would dream of him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>breathes deeply*<br/>well.<br/>i hope you enjoyed. writing this- even though it's short- was pretty cathartic for me. in case i didn't make it obvious, marvin had read whizzer's name and story, and saw his picture in the book, then dreamt about him later- and consequently fell in love. whizzer was implied to have died from HIV/AIDs in this fic.</p>
<p>thank you so very much for reading.<br/>this wasn't as proofread/edited as it could've been</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where Whizzer isn't dead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Marvin opened his eyes to fireworks. Popping, bursting, and exploding above him, the crowd he was a part of exclaimed at every flash of light. He turned to look over his shoulder, and smiled when he saw the boy heading towards him, holding two ice cream cones.<br/>
They sat, quietly, savoring each other's company, eating their ice cream. The fireworks were lighting up the boy's face in golds, reds, and blues. After a few minutes, their ice cream devoured, the boy leaned gently back against Marvin, and Marvin instinctively wrapped his arms around him. They lay there, the world fading away. Marvin rubbed tiny circles into the boy’s side with one hand, and his breath hitched when the boy grabbed his other. They lay there, warm and full and content, until the boy’s breathing gradually slowed.</p><p>His breath evened, and the moment it did, he disappeared from Marvin's arms. Marvin sat there, for a moment, staring at the spot the boy had sat. He let himself fall away, away, awake.<br/>
His dreams weren't fun when there was nobody to share them with.</p><p>The very next morning, Marvin walked to the park where he and the boy had first met, then past, past to the coffee shop where they had had their first date. The little bell dinging when he walked in, he looked around. It looked identical to how it had looked in his dream. He sat down in the same seat as he had in the dream, and glanced up as the bell chimed again.</p><p>His heart dropped.<br/>
The boy had just walked in, looking around just like Marvin had moments prior.<br/>
His eyes finally settled on Marvin, who stared back at him, dumbstruck.<br/>
The boy’s mouth was slightly agape, and Marvin found himself standing up, his legs moving him over to the boy.<br/>
He stuck out his hand.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>